The Kings Guard
by AnticCaffeKo
Summary: There are strange forces at work all over the realms. The only ones who can save it is the Guard a legendary force that hasnt been seen for thousands of years, after the Reforms of the King destrying their Traing Grounds.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kings Guard**

Hi I'm miss Kanji Babe a new writer. This is going to be my first fic so read and review and BE HONEST. Thank You

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. And don't take my characters I work hard to develop their personalities and strengths.

Prolouge: Once upon a time

A long time ago in the soul society, The King of the seireitei had 5 elemental Guards: water and ice, fire, earth, and air. The fifth could use all of these elements at will. These Guards were feared and could only be killed by a direct blow through the heart which made them very powerfull.

One Day during a great war between the soul society and Hueco Mundo the guard disappeared. They left only The Sword of Terra, The staff of the white flame, the Deep Blue Katana, Harasume, and The abyss gloves.

These weapons could start a war so great it would destroy all worlds. The soul reapers sealed all of these weapons away to be taken care of only by the most trusted. What the soul reapers didn't realize was that these weapons could only be wielded by Vizards. The weapons were never seen again as the weapons were stolen and the caretaker of the weapons was brutally murdered. Ever since then the soul society has been on high alert.

I know I know what a shitty story huh? Well Please review and tell me what you HONESTLY think.. Love, KanjiBabe


	2. Why does this only happen to me?

Hey everybody! I'm back and I'll be updating like a lot in the next few days if I can.

I don't think I put this in the last chapter but here it is:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, because I mean if I did do you think I would be writing this? You can answer me truly, COME ON!!

Here's the key for the writing: 'thinking' /flashback/ "talking" (applies to all chapters)

Chapter one: Why does this only happen to me?

Rukia sits on the roof of the Kuchiki Household (need ideas for this word to change it later on) playing 'Fukai Mori' on her Guitar. "(sigh) I wonder what Renji's doing right about now?", 'I just found out that I was the container for a legendary gem called the Hou Gyouku (right?) with the power to change a shinigami to a hollow and vice versa, My older brother, Byakuya was married to an older sister I didn't even know I had, and know I can officially declare that my life is a wreck and I can be emo!'

"Hey Rukia."

"Huh!?" she turns around it's Ichigo. "Oh It's just you, Ichigo."

" what am I a curse!? Quit being so depressed!"

"you would be depressed if you almost got your brother killed and yes I know you have sisters only"

"good that you know' and I guess you're right I would feel the same way, so I really can't tell you not to be depressed. Hey you look kind of Sick you know?"

"do I really? I don't feel sick although I am kind of dizzy when ever I stand."

"you think you should check that out?"

"what am I some degenerate fetus? No I'm not going to check that out. Oh and by the way I'm going to see Renji and Nii-sama wanna come?"

"no, and not because I'm mean because I don't feel like arguing with Renji."

" ok see ya later!", she jumps off the roof and Ichigo nearly throws a cow forgetting that it is a one story house. Rukia then bolts down the street and out of sight to the fourth division headquarters.

" Ichigo?", Ichigo turns around. It's Orihime. "did you see what was wrong with Kuchiki-san?"

"she said nothing was wrong with her when I asked"

"you are such a guy sometimes you know! You have to persist with her I mean come on, she doesn't like to talk if you couldn't see!"

"Don't be so angry Orihime I mean come on I am a guy after all."

"You're right and guys are stupid so obviously you're stupid"

" besides Orihime after I go home (if you could call it that, it's more like where they're staying) I'm going to ask Unohana to keep an eye on Rukia's health. Feel Better Orihime?"

"yes Ichigo I'll see you later"

So I'm looking for 5 reviews a beta reader and a mountain dew if you can contribute any of the before said please contribute THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT Y"ALL

Love, Miss Kanji Babe


End file.
